


when you’re the only one left, i can’t have you leave me

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Dean, Angst, Gen, Ianpala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop - and sometimes you just can’t take the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you’re the only one left, i can’t have you leave me

-z-

 

It’s not that you don’t love Baby anymore just because he’s human and because he’s well, a  _he._   It’s not your  _love_ that’s making you awkward and stoic and incapable of being near him. 

It’s just that he can leave now.  It’s that if Baby had the mind to, he could leave just like Sam and dad and Cas.  He can die, just like John and Bobby and Ellen and Jo and Ash and everyone else.

So yes, you tell him that you’re going to turn him back into the Impala because you can’t take any chances.  Not that you say any of this out loud – you can’t, your words would just get trapped on your tongue.

_I can’t have you leave.  You’re all I have and I can’t watch you walk away or die or get hurt in any way that I can’t fix._

And Baby, he smiles this smile that says he understands and that it’s okay, that he’ll do whatever you need him to do.

And as you say the words to the spell - you found yourself choking on them so Sam had taken over - you and Baby just watch each other and he’s smiling this happy smile.

And if the Impala flies down the dusty backroads faster than ever before, it’s all you can do to whisper a few more loving words into the steering wheel before heading into the motel.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
